


Choose Me

by dorkylokifan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Thorki - Freeform, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Vulnerable Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty One Shot filled with comedy and hot sex. Thor must choose between Jane and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Me

                “I’m not your brother.” Loki says calmly while standing before Thor in the living room of Stark Tower. Everyone is there. Tony, Cap, Barton, Nat, Bruce, and most importantly, Jane.

                “Why, after everything we have been through together do you still deny me? After the sacrifice you made on Svartleheim I thought for certain we had mended the bond.” Thor says with a broken heart.

                “Because brothers don’t fuck each other.” Thor’s eyes go wide as Loki plunges his tongue into Thor’s mouth. Loki wraps his hands around the sides of Thor’s head so that he cannot pull away from the kiss. Everyone in the room gasps. Tony’s grip on his glass of scotch slips and it smashes to the ground with a loud clink. Loki pulls away abruptly from the kiss and from Thor a full arms-length. There is a pregnant pause where Thor stares at his brother flummoxed and dumbstruck. Loki finally breaks the silence. “Sooo……now you know. I’ll give you time to digest this new information....” Loki turns his gaze towards Jane and sneers at her, “….and to make a decision. You know where to find me.” Loki says dramatically, and with that he disappears in a wisp of green smoke.

                Everyone stares at Thor. He hadn’t kissed Loki back, but he hadn’t pushed him away either. Of course Tony is the first to speak. “So is that why the Bifrost Bridge is a rainbow?” Everyone just stares at him. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the best quip Tony has ever come up with. It doesn’t matter. It went completely over Thor’s head anyway. Jane is looking at Thor with a mixture of emotions on her face. A small amount of disgust, but mostly fear.

                “I need to be alone for a while.” Thor says flatly and marches down the hall to the bedroom where he and Jane have been staying. It starts to rain outside. This is also a bad sign for Jane. Thor is such a masculine straight laced guy; the thought of him being attracted to men has never crossed anyone’s mind. He should have rejected Loki immediately on that premise alone. But he didn’t. It is clear to everyone that Loki has given Thor something to think about. He’s thinking about it. He’s considering it. Right now Thor is genuinely considering dumping his superhot girlfriend for a man that Thor thinks of as his BROTHER. Jane tries to play it off.

                “Way to rub salt in the wound Tony. Thor is embarrassed enough already. He’s never going to come out of there!” Jane exclaims.

                “What? Come out of the closet?” Tony baits her. She scowls at him and then stands there awkwardly, as she is not sure of what to do. She can’t just run after him. It would make her look desperate and insecure, and Thor specifically said he wanted to be alone. Also a bad sign. Pepper tries to ease the tension building between her boyfriend and Thor’s girlfriend.

                “Jane, why don’t you join me in the kitchen? We can start making dinner.” Pepper says. Jane nods appreciatively and follows her. Once she is out of earshot everyone else chimes in with their opinion.

                “Well that explains A LOT!” Clint says.

                “What are you talking about?!” Steve asks.

                “Thor….the way he keeps forgiving Loki over and over and over again. Don’t tell me you guys didn’t get that vibe from him too!” Clint answers.

                “Vibe? Thor’s just a loyal guy. That’s all. He doesn’t want to fuck his own brother.” Tony says.

                “I’m not so sure of that.” Natasha says. “These guys are thousands of years old. They have loved each other for a very long time, and only recently found out that they are not even related. Without that connection bonding them, something else needs to replace it.” Natasha says.

                “I’m pretty sure Thor likes girls.” Steve says.

                “How well do we really know Thor?” Bruce says. “I mean really know the guy? Those two have had several hundred of OUR lifetimes together. Loki’s kiss was obviously a very big secret let out of a very deep bag. Who knows how long Loki has felt that way about Thor? The fact that Thor is thinking about it means on some level he feels it too.”

                “He loves Jane. Like crazy monkey butt loves Jane! You’re suggesting that he is going to dump her so he can go fuck his once-upon-a-time brother, who sabotaged his coronation, tried to concur Earth and kill his friends.” Tony says.

                “Then why didn’t he turn him down flat or push him away?” Clint says.

                “He was just shocked and embarrassed.” Steve says.

                “Bullshit! Those two want to fuck each other so bad they almost killed each other in a lover’s quarrel that almost destroyed the planet!” Clint says.

                “That was not a lover’s quarrel!” Steve says.

                “The hell it wasn’t! Tony, don’t tell me you didn’t see it too! When Loki was last here in New York, didn’t he act like a spurned jealous lover?” Clint asks Tony. Tony stands there with his arms folded quietly considering Hawkeye’s words. He hates to admit it, but he now that he looks back on Loki’s behavior, that full tilt diva act was very reminiscent of a jealous ex-girlfriend.

                “Yeah. Yeah I see it.” Tony finally says resolutely. There is silence again as everyone digests this information.

                “So what happens now?” Steve asks.

                “That is entirely up to Thor. All we can do now is wait.” Natasha says.

                Thor stays in his room as everyone gathers around the table for dinner. Jane is visibly anxious. Tony makes small talk with her in the hopes of keeping her distracted. She appreciates the effort. The meal is almost complete when Thor strides out of his room, walks straight the balcony and flies off without a word.

                Several minutes later Thor lands on the balcony of a posh New York City hotel suite. Thor wonders for a sliver of a second how Loki is paying for the room and then banishes the thought as he really doesn’t want to know the answer to that question. The French doors are open, in anticipation of his arrival. Thor walks in. Loki is seated on the couch sipping some delectable drink with his legs crossed and his arm on the large armrest. He looks regal. Loki eyes are fathomless as he gazes up Thor. Thor can see hope, fear, desire, and lust all displayed there. Thor looks upon his brother and tries to steel his resolve. ‘ _He is my brother. Brothers do not lie with one another. I love Jane. I love Jane_.’

                Loki knows Thor is hesitant. Thor is after all an honorable man, who has never publicly displayed an attraction to men before. Loki is fairly certain that if they make love tonight, he will be Thor’s first. Loki rises from his seat and comes to stand just in front of Thor and looks into his eyes.

                “Loki I love you. I always have….but….” The words die on Thor’s tongue. Loki’s eyes are shimmering in desperation. It is now or never. Loki rushes in again and kisses Thor passionately. Thor sucks in air quickly through his nose when the contact between their tongues is made. Thor doesn’t kiss back….at first. Loki plunders Thor’s mouth again with his tongue. The moment Thor reciprocates it is like a damn breaking. Thor’s arms come around Loki and within seconds the men are tearing at each other’s clothing. They stumble towards the bedroom and flop onto the mattress as they start kicking off their pants and boots. It is not until they are both completely naked that they stop and stare at each other. Their erections a just a hair’s breadth from touching. Loki arches forward and rubs his cock against Thor’s.  They both let out a wanton moan at the sensation.

                Loki looks into Thor eyes and sees both desire…and a little….shyness. Ah. He was right. Loki will be his first man.

                “Lay down.” Loki says firmly to Thor. Loki stands and crosses the room to find the bottle of lubricant he purchased earlier in the day and returns to the bed. Thor shifts up the bed and places his head on a pillow.

                Loki looks down on Thor and licks his lips. He’s dreamed of this moment for so long, centuries in fact. He wants to make it last. Thor is golden muscle bound perfection, as is his generous cock. Loki crawls up the bed and stops short when his head is hovering just over Thor’s erection. Thor’s breath hitches. Loki reaches out and wraps his hand around its meaty girth and begins to pump it in slow deliberate motions. Loki is determined to win Thor over. Loki is going to pleasure Thor so intensely that he’ll forget Jane’s name. He’ll forget that he loves her. He’ll leave her. He’ll choose Loki.

                Loki dips his head down to envelop Thor’s with his mouth. He flicks his tongue out and licks little lines around the helmet, lapping up the little bead of pre-come that collects there. Loki then starts the process of deep throating Thor. He breathes through his nose and inch by pulsing inch swallows down Thor’s length. Loki relaxes his throat muscles and begins bobbing his head up and down between Thor’s radiant thighs. Thor is already moaning Loki’s name, repeatedly. It is music to Loki’s ears.

                “Ah……Loki…..oh…..” Thor braces himself up on his elbows so that he can watch Loki better. The men eye fuck each other as Loki eats Thor’s meat. Thor feels the familiar curl in his gut telling him he is about to release. “Loki….pull away. I’m going to come.” Thor pants. But Loki just looks him in the eye and swallows him to the hilt, and hums. “AH!” Thor cries. The vibration of Loki’s throat sends electrical shocks throughout Thor’s entire being. Loki gently squeezes Thor’s balls as hot ropes of white cream spill down his throat. Loki massages Thor’s sack until he is milked completely dry. He slowly pulls back on Thor’s softening length. When the tip falls away Thor sees the line of come left behind on Loki’s tongue. Loki displays it to Thor briefly before swallowing it. Loki’s eyes are hooded from desire. Thor looks down and sees that Loki’s cock is red and throbbing. It looks painful.

                “Lay down.” Thor says. The men switch positions and in this moment, Loki looks so vulnerable as Thor’s mouth comes within millimeters of Loki’s need. He doesn’t even realize he is holding his breath until Thor’s mouth encompasses his cock. He gasps loudly.

                “Oh Thor! Thor! Ah…..ah…..!” Loki moans loudly. He is already so worked up it takes but a moment of Thor’s virginal ministrations for Loki to blow his load. Thor returns the kindness Loki showed him earlier and swallows every drop. To Thor, Loki tastes of winter, salt, and the forest. It is heavenly. The men recover for a moment before looking pensively at one another. Thor shifts his body up and Loki can see that Thor is hard again. This is it. They will finally come together as one and make love. Loki reaches for the bottle of lubricant.

                “Lay down Thor. I wish to pleasure you.” Loki says seriously. Thor obeys. He has never seen this side of his brother before. Loki’s hair is wide and untamed as it curtains his emotive face. His eyes are pools of love and vulnerability that Thor has only glimpsed before in fleeting moments. This is open, raw, and on full display. Loki squirts the lubricant into his hand and reaches behind himself to massage his own opening. Loki makes little noises of desire as he closes his eyes and tilts his head back. Thor can see Loki’s hand dancing behind him as he prepares himself. When Loki is satisfied that he is ready he squirts another generous amount into his hand and slicks up Thor’s giant cock which stands hard and proud.

                Loki straddles Thor and positions his cock at his entrance. Thor moans low and gruffly as he penetrates Loki. Loki lets out a cry that is a strange mixture of pain and relief, love and lust, longing and completion. It takes a minute for Loki to fully lower down but once he is fully seated he starts bouncing up and down on Thor with enthusiasm. Loki places his palms on Thor’s chest and rides him with everything he has. There are tears falling freely from Loki’s eyes as he lays bare his soul.

                “I love you Thor. I love you….ah…..ah….I love you.” He keens. “Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me.” He begs.

                “I love you Loki. I love you so much.” Thor whispers. He is crying as well. Thor sits up and repositions Loki so that his legs are wrapped behind Thor’s back. Loki is sitting in Thor’s lap still riding his cock. But now they are chest to chest in the sitting position and can kiss and look deeply into each other’s eyes, sharing each other’s breath. They grind their hips together.

                “Choose me Thor. Pick me. Love me. Open your heart to me Thor, and I will never be in need again.” Loki says has he pulls Thor close. Thor can no longer deny his feelings anymore. He loves Loki as more than a brother. He would have him like this again and again every night for the rest of eternity. Thor growls ferociously and flips Loki on his back and pounds into his lover with all the passion he possesses. The wind howls as a hurricane overtakes the city. Loki arches into Thor as he is filled and stretched with his massive length. Loki’s cock is poking Thor in the stomach as it bounces freely between them. Thor reaches between them and strokes Loki making him scream with ecstasy.

                “Loki….Loki I want to come inside you.” Thor says.

                “Yes Thor. I’m yours. I’ll always be yours. Fill me my love.” Loki says with joy. His pupils are blown wide and there is a true heartfelt smile on the trickster’s lips. The crescendo of their movements climaxes with the weather as a loud crack of thunder corresponds with their orgasms. Loki spills over Thor’s hand as Thor fills his hole with his sweet seedy cream.

                On the balcony of Stark Tower Jane looks out as the sudden storm quickly disappears, and she realizes she’s been irrevocably replaced.


End file.
